


Homecoming

by Oparu



Series: Coffee in Bed [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn comes home early from her three week survey mission and Beverly is quite enthusiastic to see her. (smut with pillow talk).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's the happiest, most laid back piece of smut I've ever written.

Panting for breath, back against the wall of Beverly's apartment with her suitcase at her feet, Kathryn smirks.

"I missed you too."

Beverly rests her hand on Kathryn's breast, beaming as she nibbles down her neck.

"I thought you were arriving tomorrow?"

She squeezes Kathryn's breast against her palm and Kathryn gasps.

"We made good time."

Beverly's long, nimble fingers run over the zipper in the front of her jacket and tug it down.

"I'm not complaining."

Her hands are inside the Kathryn's jacket in an instant and Beverly's fingers are much more insistent through the thin fabric of her turtleneck. She chases the jacket off Kathryn's shoulders, slipping it down her arms. She pushes Kathryn closer to the wall, trapping her between the painting of M2-9 Will Riker gave Beverly as a housewarming gift and the comm panel.

With Kathryn's jacket gone, Beverly grabs her around the waist and kisses her again. She's usually not this aggressive but the time apart made them both hungry. It isn't just the sex, though Kathryn missed that more than she thought she could miss anything, it's the little things: like sinking her hands into Beverly's red hair or the way Beverly's leg slips between hers.

"I missed you," Kathryn sighs into Beverly's neck.

Beverly's laughter is rich and tactless; she tugs up Kathryn's red turtleneck. The tanktop beneath is grey and thin enough that she can feel the zipper of Beverly's jacket press against her stomach.

"Of course you missed me." Beverly steps backwards, pulling her by her waist towards the bedroom. "No one else replicates your dinner for you-"

"-or steals my coffee." Speaking through a kiss is never easy, and Kathryn's not sure how much Beverly heard. Maybe it doesn't matter.

Beverly eases down the zipper of her own jacket, making the motion coy and full of promise.

"Your sister was right about how badly you share."

Sighing in exasperation, Kathryn lets Beverly pull her ever closer to the bed.

"I never should have let you meet."

"We had a lot in common."

Beverly reaches the bed and sits down on the edge, shrugging out of her jacket like it's the opening movement of the ballet. Kathryn loves how she can do that with anything. Taking off a boot or tossing the pillows back onto the bed, there's a grace to ever Beverly's unimportant movements that she loves.

Kathryn tilts up Beverly's chin and kisses her sweetly.

"Too much."

Laughing again, Beverly pulls her closer by stroking the back of Kathryn's calf with her foot.

"I'll remember to fight with Phoebe next time."

"Thank you."

Beverly doesn't believe Kathryn's half-pout and guides her closer until she's neatly between Beverly's open thighs.

Kathryn drops her arms to Beverly's shoulders, relaxing into the moment. It's so peaceful, yet full of a tingling kind of promise. She's been on giddily on edge since the long range sensors picked up the Sol system and it wasn't her apartment that she was rushing back to. It was this smiling, teasing, wickedly incredible woman.

Her smile must have given too much away, because Beverly pulls her down on top of her to the bed. For a moment they lay there, tangled over Beverly's grey sheets.

"I missed you."

Longing isn't the emotion burning in her chest, but it's the one Kathryn's most comfortable expressing.

Beverly nods, stroking Kathryn's cheek with her thumb before she lifts her head to kiss her again.

"I liked receiving your letters."

They signed them with love. Kathryn hasn't said it and Beverly hasn't asked...but they wrote the words. Yes, they were a footnote at the end of eight page reports on medicinal plants; they were there.

"Mine were short-"

Kathryn's complaint cuts off when Beverly wriggles her thigh expertly between Kathryn's own.

"You had less to say?"

Beverly's question and her cool fingers work in unison; the latter sneaking upwards across Kathryn's stomach.

"You make me a little tongue-tied."

Kathryn has to look away before she flushes from more than arousal.

Beverly takes advantage of the shift and rolls them both over. The subtle shift of her thigh sends a shiver up Kathryn's spine. Now on top, Beverly kisses her chin, then her cheek, and finally pauses, lazing freeing Kathryn's hair from the clasp holding it up and back.

"I love you, Kathryn."

Hair brushes her cheek and tickles. Beverly's bright blue eyes stay with her own and they kiss before Kathryn has to speak. She thought she'd be the one to say it first, but when she gets down to it, Kathryn's a forgetful, tentative romantic. It's easier to joke than put that emotion into words.

Beverly smiles coyly, preventing Kathryn from needing an answer. Slipping down her body, Beverly's hands run hot over her stomach, then she skips Kathryn's legs to tug off her boots.

Sitting up partway, her weight on her elbows, Kathryn watches Beverly drop her last boot to the floor.

"Beverly..."

The other woman's hands are on her trousers, opening them up while she maintains that coy grin.

"Yes?"

Her tone's so light it's almost musical. Beverly taps Kathryn's hip, wanting her to lift them up off the bed.

Kathryn sits up, her hands useless and clutching the sheet.

"I love you."

"I know."

Beverly slips Kathryn's trousers off her slim hips in a neat motion, now smirking with the same confidence Molly has when she steals the sofa.

"You know?"

Heat from Beverly's mouth on the inside of her knee makes Kathryn gasp in needy surprise.

"it's not difficult to diagnose."

Giggling helplessly when Beverly continues up her inner thigh, Kathryn has to pull her away to look at her. Tearing off Beverly's teal uniform top with eager hands, she exposes the creamy skin of her stomach.

"When did you--"

Beverly kisses her again, ending the question. Kathryn surrenders willingly to her tongue, but she's still desperately curious. Beverly's lips are smooth and warm; she tastes faintly of lipstick and lemon green tea.

She rests her forehead against Kathryn's.

"It's important, isn't it?"

Nibbling along her ear, Kathryn murmurs, "it is."

Beverly slides her bra straps down off her shoulders, letting Kathryn work her way down towards soft, tempting flesh of her breasts. She undoes the clasp in the back and pulls her bra free. Smiling, she drops it on the bed to the side.

"You made me breakfast the day you left."

Kathryn looks up from the gentle curves of Beverly's breasts, ever so slightly flattened from Wesley's nursing years ago. The differences in shape and size fascinate her. While Kathryn's breasts easily spill over her hands, Beverly's are smaller and they fill her palms with little excess, nipples hardening slightly against her palms.

"I hate cooking that much?"

A little sigh turns into laughter and Beverly's eyes twinkle with amusement. She kisses the corner of Kathryn's mouth, chasing away any beginning of a frown.

"You stood there, coffee in hand and watched me sleep, for I don't know how long. That's love, Katie-dear."

Kathryn can't help rolling her eyes. She loathes the nickname and Beverly knows it. It softens the ache of knowing that she, that they've both, fallen so hard. When she trusts herself to speak without hesitation, Kathryn rubs her thumbs playfully over Beverly's nipples.

"The dancing doctor's in love?"

Beverly pulls back, jumping out of Kathryn's hands to her feet. With her hands on her hips, she could look stern, if she wasn't topless, flushed, and beaming wickedly. She swivels her hips, letting the motion take her in a circle while she rolls black uniform trousers down her thighs. Her bright blue panties are a deviation from standard issue, if only in the colour not the cut.

When she's all the way around, after gracefully stepping out of her trousers, Beverly drops them at the foot of the bed.

"Maybe she is."

Kathryn could never do that. Her body won't follow that undulating curve from hip to shoulder, but Beverly makes it look easy. She always does.

She climbs back onto the bed, eyeing Kathryn's bra while she steals Kathryn's socks from her feet and tosses them somewhere towards the living room. They'll turn up, later. Taking her bra too, Beverly holds it up to her own chest and smirks for a moment before she lets it fall.

Shaking her head, Kathryn barely has any time to protest before Beverly's mouth closes hot around her nipple and sucks playfully. Beverly licks across to the other side and nibbles with exceedingly gentle teeth before sucking it until Kathryn gasps.

She reaches down to pull Beverly back up, but the other woman playfully grabs her hand, then kisses it away. One of her hands kneads Kathryn's breast, and the other pulls down her panties, exposing the wet ache between her thighs to the cool air.

Kathryn squirms, helpless. Beverly's left hand runs up her stomach, finds one of Kathryn's and holds tight. She still wriggles, panting as Beverly's tongue explores every centimetre of her inner thighs but leaves her wanting.

If the tongue wasn't bad enough, Beverly's right hand plays over her stomach, teasing lower and lower until it brushes agonisingly close to her clit. Kathryn's moan is almost a growl of frustration before something soft and incredibly warm dances across her desperately wet labia.

Beverly releases her hand, and they collaborate in a quick shuffling of pillows. With Kathryn's hips are raised, Beverly's mouth and hand return to their former positions and thought vanishes from Kathryn's mind. Like the San Francisco stars fading into the clouds, she drifts away.

Her fingers splay in pleasurable shock when Beverly's tongue slips into her. The slim finger that follows goes deeper, and Kathryn arches her back against the bed. The licking teases, then strengthens and deepens. A second fingers slides in wet and the extra pressure makes her head swim. She rolls back her hips slightly and Beverly follows the change in angle.

Deeper, harder, more insistent and finally she doesn't know anything other than the rhythmic soft sounds of Beverly's fingers speeding up, and her own throaty moaning. Kathryn tingles, but she's been caught on a current like a plasma field since Beverly opened the door. She was ready before they even made contact.

Heat blossoms inside her like one of the plasma flares that took her away. Her reflexive yank of Beverly's hand goes unnoticed and she pushes Kathryn in deeper. She passes crescendo into the asymptotic and a shudder consumes her body. Unaware Beverly had finished, or even much of anything beyond her own damp, seemingly charged skin, Kathryn's surprised when Beverly pulls her close.

Panting and utterly spent, Kathryn rests her head on Beverly's chest, listening to her breathing once the rushing blood leaves her ears.

Stroking her hair, Beverly holds her, warm, soft and dry by comparison.

"I did miss you."

Beverly chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

"You do have a way of working yourself up."

"You help."

Beverly's lips linger against her forehead. "I'm damage control."

Kathryn starts to pull away, wanting her turn to play with the responsive expanse of Beverly's skin. Her lover holds her a little longer, calming something in her belly Kathryn's never sure is there until the knot disappears.

She lifts her head and kisses her way down towards Beverly's sternum.

"I thought I was pale."

The gentle taunt makes Beverly smile.

"You are. I'm worse."

Smiling into her breasts, Kathryn searches for a rare freckle and kisses the first one she finds. Beverly keeps playing with her hair, letting Kathryn take her time. Her fascination amuses Beverly, who doesn't see the allure of breasts in quite the same spotlight Kathryn does.

It's not all breasts: it's these. The curves are so different from her own. Maybe it's just the angle that Kathryn looks at them, but the slope above the nipples intrigues her almost as much as the nipples themselves. They're bigger, and that might be from Wesley, but she loves toying with them until they're perfectly erect.

Beverly's fingers dance across her cheek, patient and content. There's a slight hitch to her breath and her long legs are parted. Slipping in between them, Kathryn nuzzles along one, marvelling as she always does at how statuesque it is. There's nothing wrong with her own legs, but Beverly's have a special beauty.

"It took me years to stop tripping over them."

Beverly says in response to Kathryn's pause. When the latter looks up, Beverly's watching her, still amused.

Kathryn slides her hand down Beverly's stomach, crossing the red patch of pubic hair and diving gently between her legs. It's wet and warm; her forefinger glides in without effort.

Beverly's lips part and her little satisfied sigh makes Kathryn's feet tingle. While they kiss, Kathryn's fingers circle her clit; Beverly gasps into it. Her lips grow clumsier, and eventually she breaks the kiss entirely. Rolling the pad of her thumb over Beverly's clit, Kathryn slips two fingers, then, when Beverly's hips grind up into her hand and their skin is damp with mingled sweat, she adds the third.

Beverly presses her forehead into hers, holding eye contact even when her breathing is ragged and her fingers dig deep into Kathryn's back. Her eyes waver ever so slightly, and there's a cry in her throat. her body shivers and contracts around Kathryn's hand. She pushes Beverly's orgasm just past the breaking point with the pressure of her curled fingers.

She'd try for more, but Beverly tugs her hand away and holds her tight before they both drop, one gasping, the other contentedly quiet, to the bed.

They rescue some of the pillows and drag the sheets around them. Beverly ends up on her side, head on Kathryn's chest and an arm across her stomach. Kathryn hates the slight roundness of it, but Beverly unfailingly finds her beautiful.

She also fidgets and tonight her fingers circle Kathryn's navel, loving leaving patterns on her almost ticklish skin.

Looking up keeps Kathryn from squirming.

"I love your windows."

Beverly has skylights, one of the many perks of being Head of Starfleet Medical and has her in greater esteem than a mere admiral. Kathryn is one among many, but Beverly is alone at the head of her division.

Beverly chuckles and her hand drops flat against Kathryn's belly.

"Is that why you keep coming over?"

"It's a minor perk. So is your bed, the walk through the gardens on the way to Starfleet Headquarters instead of past the Academy barracks."

"You don't like scaring cadets?"

Beverly lifts her head, turning to rest her chin on her hand. Her hair tumbles down across bare shoulders, falling in haphazard waves.

"I thought certainly... How are your plants?"

Kathryn has to shake her head, laughing weakly.

"I suppose you kept them alive better than I could?"

"Your Fuchsia boliviana's are blooming."

"Is that good? Are they the blue ones?"

Beverly nips playfully at her breast, rolling her eyes.

"Katie-"

"Thank you. I meant to say thank you."

She accepts with a kiss, but still shakes her head.

"How could a fuchsia be blue?"

Kathryn winces.

"I water the plants you've so kindly given me on the exact schedule you told me to. I once grew tomatoes. I don't know if fuchsias can be white, purple or bright orange. It doesn't mean I love them any less."

"Such a good answer."

Beverly kisses her left cheek and settles back down, now tracing some unknown pattern along Kathryn's breast. It doesn't really tickle, and yet Kathryn can't help watching Beverly's hand.

"You could stay."

"Tomorrow? I intended to."

Kathryn tilts her head back to look at the stars. She yawns and Beverly cuddles closer.

"You could _stay_ ," Beverly repeats. The hand on Kathryn's breast turns its attention to her nipple.

Startled by the offer, Kathryn sits up and Beverly meets her surprised gaze with a smile.

"It's logical."

Kathryn can't argue. The thought has crossed her mind. They eat together when they're free, spend more nights together than apart and she already has two uniforms in the drawer, a robe in the bathroom and her own toothcleanser.

Beverly's apartment is spacious, almost too big for one person, even one who manages to fill it with plants and artwork. It's also lived in, somehow more alive than Kathryn's even been able to make her own, and she's had that apartment longer.

"Even with my-"

Beverly waves that off.

"You're a former Starfleet captain, you don't really own anything."

"I don't."

It's the right idea. Kathryn knows that, and deeper in her chest, she wants it. She wants this bed and this window. She likes company for breakfast and Beverly's ancient little silver tea and coffee set.

She wants her.

"I'd be honoured to stay."

Kathryn didn't intend to tear up. It's not that emotion of an idea, but her eyes sting and a moment after she says it, Beverly's arms are wrapped tightly around her.

"We need a dog."

The request is muffled by Beverly's neck, but she laughs as they settle back down to the bed, entwined again. Kathryn's the one fidgeting with Beverly's hair now.

"And a cat."

"A cat? They'll never get along."

"They'll get along. We need the right cat."

"And the right dog."

"As if you'd possibly choose the wrong dog."


End file.
